


He Knew

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), I'm sorry that I keep hurting you, Non-Graphic Violence, Open Ending, added a second chapter, can be read with or without the second chapter., clone shiro - Freeform, lance - Freeform, not so open ending in chapter 2, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lance figures out that this wasn't the real Shiro. The consequences may be far to great.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance frowned as he leaned against a wall, arms crossed. Something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right with Shiro. This wasn’t stress. He knew it wasn’t. His thoughts brought him back to what he liked to call the “lion mindspace.” The way Shiro kept calling out, trying to talk to him. He didn’t sound like the Shiro in Black. There wasn’t that aggressive undertone that he had gotten used to. His voice sounded like it use to. 

“Lance!” Shiro’s voice ripped him from his thoughts.

Lance straightened and looked at Shiro as he walked to him.

“You missed dinner. Are you okay?” Shiro stopped in front of him, frowning.

“Yeah, just… a lot on my mind, you know? With Lotor as emperor and Allura with the alchemy and… thinking of my family…. it’s all just so…” Lance trailed off as he truly looked Shiro in the eye for the first time in a long time. It was barely there, barely even a hint of it but there was a yellow tinted glow to the whites of his eyes. Most wouldn’t have seen it, but Lance prided himself on his sharp eyes. He stepped back. “You’re not Shiro…” he gasped out.

“What? Lance, what are you talking about?”

“It all makes sense. Oh, god. The change in personality, the rash decisions, the… the mindspace…” He moved away from this… this copy, hand moving behind his back. “You couldn’t remember being in there with us but the Shiro that was there. The one that called out to me. He sounded nothing like you do!” Lance pulled out his bayard, keeping his eyes on him at all times now. 

“Lance, calmed down! This is crazy!”

Lance let out a short laugh. “Maybe but that yellow glow in your eyes is proof enough!”

“Yellow… glow?”

Lance aimed at Not-Shiro’s head. “You can’t tell me you haven’t seen it.”

“Lance, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about! Just… lower the gun. We’re talk about this. You… you can tell me everything. Lance, please…”

Lance kept his eye on Not-Shiro before lowering his gun. “Oka-”

“Bad move.”

The next thing Lance sees is the purple-white glow of Not-Shiro’s Galran hand as it grabs his face, burning and blistering, as he’s slammed into the wall. He’s sure he screamed. He thought about this happening as he semi-confronted this Not-Shiro. He felt the blood -Was it even blood? He couldn’t see.- dripping down his sword and onto his hands. If he was going down, he’d take this imposter with him.

He blacks out, not hearing the screams of his team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more happier ending. Lance survives and the real Shiro is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little part for someone in the comments and I figured why not post it. I currently have no thought on adding to this besides this chapter but that may change in the future

Lance had gotten use to the scars, well scar. As in one big hand shaped scar covering most of his face. He had gotten use to having one eye, taking the time to familiarize himself with how different everything was with just one. He had even gotten use to the looks of sorrow, guilt, and/or pity everyone seemed to hold. He remembered when Keith had been told. He had been so mad. Lance shuddered at the memory; the rage filled eyes morphing to those filled with pain when he looked at Lance, the soul breaking wail Keith had let out, the crying, the tears. He seemed dead set on blaming himself. Lance had held him the entire night, calming him whenever he'd break down or had a nightmare.

Keith only stayed for a few days before leaving, unable to fully face Lance.

What Lance wasn't use to was looking at Shiro, the real Shiro, the one that looked horrified the moment he saw Lance. The one that tried to contact him. Lance was sent into a panic attack when Shiro stepped towards him.

He hated it, hated the way he couldn't be near Shiro. He hated the way Shiro hated himself, the way Shiro trained himself to exhaustion.

It had been a month since they gotten the real Shiro back.

Lance stared at the doors of the training room, gripping his bayard before taking a breath and walking in. He refused to be scared anymore.

"Hey, Shiro! Let's train together! Tag team that gladiator!" He knew his enthusiasm sounded fake.

He watched the look of shock then hesitation before happiness and determination pass over Shiro's face. Shiro straightened, grinning and nodding.

"I don't think it will be able to keep up with us."

Lance grins as his bayard forms his sword. "Damn right it won't."


End file.
